Emissary of Love
by mindlesschaos
Summary: Gaara is now Kazekage and is awaiting the emissary from the Hokage, Naruto. When the diplomat turns to be his childhood crush, things get a little messy. GaaraXNeji. Oneshot. Rated M for Graphic Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto, because if I did, I would give a whole new meaning to the term "Graphic Novel!"

**Warning:**This is rated M for Graphic Yaoi. This story is not intended for the virgin minded. Side effects include, but are not limited to nausea, vomiting, bloody noses, extreme blushing, or any combination there of.

**A/N:**Okay, spare me the flames, this is and I will repeat at the end, my first yaoi, and all the information I have for how 'its" done is second-hand at best. Read and enjoy, my gay friends got a kick out of it!

* * *

Emissary of Love

The Kazekage sits alone in his meeting room, waiting for the arrival of Konoha's diplomat. As the time ticks on, Gaara begins to wonder just who exactly is coming. A crease forms in his brow as he vaguely recalls people from his brief time during the chunine exams so many years ago.

The first most predominate though is that of Rock Lee, the young shinobi, who's life he had nearly taken out of sheer blood lust. Gaara shudders, of all people, Lee is the only one he wishes not to see. More names and faces swarm his mind, each a distant recollection at best, until one stand out from among the dusty archives of the Kazekage's mind; Hyuga Neji.

The former Jinchuriki's heart skips a beat as he vividly remembers the beautiful Hyuga. The first Gaara had seen him was in the preliminary rounds of the third exam, when he was battling the Hyuga heir, Hinata. The memory causes Gaara's heart to ache as he recalls the fluid movements the byakugon carrier had made, how his lithe body, so beautiful and deadly, preformed amazing feats of show, all the while, taking the life of another.

It was that day, while standing on a balcony, watching two contenders spar, that Gaara, for the first time in his life, felt love for another. It had at first been a faint spark, little noticed and overshadowed by Shukaku's raging blood lust. But as people say, it only takes a little seed to sprout into a mighty oak.

A light knocking brings the Kazekage out of his reverie. "Enter." His rasping voice is soon answered by the creaking of a door and a messangers quick, informative reply.

"Gaara-sama, the emissary sent by the honorific Hokage, Naruto-sama, has arrived and awaits audience."

"Escort him in, and leave us in peace." Gaara leaves no room for questions, so with a curt nod, the messenger starts back down the hall.

A heavy silence ensues, broken only by the Kazekage's deep breathing. Finally, after what seems an eternity, Gaara hears footsteps down his hall, and a hushed conversation between his messenger and the diplomat. The door creaks, and the emissary steps in.

Long, dark-brown hair cascades over his broad shoulders, rippling in time with his every movement. His tall form strides in with a sense of pride, not lost to the Kazekage's analytical gaze. Their eyes meet and lock, and Gaara soon becomes lost in the depths of the pale violet-tinged eyes he had come to love over the years.

The messanger is hesitant to speak, but finally his voice interceeds the raport of the two men, and pulls their thoughts towards him.

"Lord Kazekage, this is-"

"Hyuga Neji, the ambassador from Naruto-san of the Leaf."

Seeing as his presence is no longer needed, the messenger bows his head and exits the room, leaving the two diplomats alone.

Tension builds to an unbearable point, until the silky smooth voice of Neji wafts through the air. "Greetings Lord Kazekage from Konohagakure and," he adds slyly, "myself."

A shiver runs down Gaara's spine, and melts into a molten pool of lava in the pit of his stomach. He glances down and mentally thanks the fact he is seated. With a self-restrained sigh, the Kazekage motions for Neji to take his seat to the left of him, to begin business.

The two shinobi begin relating tales and mission accounts from the allied villages, adding every detail as to verify the truthfulness. As the meeting progresses well into the evening, Neji begins taking the bulk of the conversation, leaving Gaara a content listener. The few times he does speak, the words shudder and quake as they jerk unwillingly from his mouth.

"Gaara-sama, is everything alright?"

Gare can no longer contain himself, thinking that it is now or never, he swoops down and kisses Neji full on the lips, Surprisingly he meets no resistance from the older man, but rather a teasing acceptance.

The fiery red-head relishes the tantalizingly soft lips smashed against his own. Wanting to deepen the kiss, Gaara bites the brunettes bottom lip, making him open his mouth and emits a low throaty moan. Taking advantage of this, Gaara thrusts his tongue into the elder mans mouth, and they stand together, arms around each other, lips locked in a battle for dominance.

After what seems hours, years, even an eternity. the blissful kiss ends, but the two stand, still entangled within each others arms. With an expectant gleam in his eyes, the young official leads an unfaltering diplomat to the padded comforts of the couch next to the hearth.

"I've waited years for this moment to come," Whispers the red-head.

"You haven't waited much longer than I have," replies the Hyuga, eyes closed, languidly running his hand through Gaara's silken hair. Then with a deliberate movement, winds his hand through the Kazekage's locks, and pulls him in for a deeper, more passionate kiss.

Lips locked, the two shinobi's hands glide over each others body, removing layers of clothing all the while. Finally both stand starkly and gloriously nude. Taking the initiative, Gaara relinquishes his hold on Neji, and begins trailing butterfly kisses down onto the Hyuga's chest, and then back up into the nape of his neck. He bites doen savagely and begins sucking, releasing only when the metallic tang of blood begins to fill his mouth.

He looks up at the pale-eyed man and growls a single possesive word. "Mine!"

The Hyuga smiles and then quite suddenly throws his head back and moans, as a warm moist cave envelops the tip of his throbbing member.

Gaara had never felt so exhilarated. When their lips had first locked, a euphoric tranquility had flooded his mind, and sent him sailing into blissful beyond. When they has kissed again, he had forgotten the world save one thing, Neji.

As the re-head bobs along his length, Neji squirms and spasms, as he feels his lower stomach boil and churn.

"G-Gaara!" That is all the warning Gaara recieves as a dam breaks within Neji, spilling thick, creamy, white liquid, into Gaara's mouth; who willingly swallows all of it. The red-head smacks his lips, savoring the salty-sweet taste of Neji's orgasm. He looks intoNeji's serene eyes and once again locks lips with his lover.

When they break apart, Gaara licks his lips, as he brings three fingers up to his lover's mouth.

"Suck."

Neji obeys the command, knowing exactly what was coming up. His tongue swirls teasingly over the three digits, thoroughly coating them with natural lubrication. After each finger is slick with Neji's saliva, Gaara removes them from the brunettes mouth, leaving it connected for a split second by a single, glistening strand of spit, that, with a tiny pop, disappears into nothing.

The Kazekage now sits between his childhood love's legs, which are propped on his shoulders, preparing for the last set in their twisted dance of love. He inserts two of the three saliva soaked digits into Neji's entrance in a scissoring motion, to better prepare Neji for him. Neji is tight, a sure sign he is a virgin. Gaara smiles, they would be each others first. He pushes his third finger in, scissoring and probing at the same time; he is finally rewarded with a load moan as he hits the Hyuga's prostate.

Smiling, Gaara removes his fingers and lubricates his own member with the remaining saliva, before positioning himself at the Hyuga's entrance. "Ready?" The brunette nods and closes his eyes.

The Kazekage takes his cue, and slowly pushes forward, gasping as Neji sheathes him. Once completely inside, he spares a moment for Neji to ajust to his size, befor slowly moving out, creating a slow rhythm as he slowly thrust back in, and pulls out once more.

After seven long years, Gaara had finally gotten his wish, a chance to make Neji Hyuga his, and with every ounce of strength he has, he makes it a time worth remembering. With every thrust and responding moan from Neji, Gaara quickens his speed, realizing his release is evident. He hits a spot within the Hyuga that make him writhe and red-heads stomach beginning to boil and churn, as he grabs Neji's member and begins to pump in time with his thrusts.

The brunette finds his release, spilling his hot seed over their bare stomachs. An exhausted Gaara thrusts a few more times befor coming within the Hyuga. Fatigued, Gaara plops down next to his lover and curls up beside him.

"Neji, I-I think I love you." The Kazekage wearily whispers into the Hyuga's ear.

Rolling over, Neji looks Gaara in the eye. "I love you too." He then wrap his arms around the red-head, no _his_red-head, and drifts off into a deep slumber. Gaara casts one more look at his lover and smiles before doing the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Its good for a first time, I think. . . Only one way to find out! REVEIW PLEASE!! I loe good reviews and don't mind flames!


End file.
